Frozen Flames
by KelAndCompany
Summary: While walking alone in the woods, Katara of the Water Tribe is captured by the feared Prince Zuko. A deal has been made between Katara and her friends, so the Avatar will not be coming for her. How will she escape? Rated T for safety. Zutara.
1. Just Take Me

**Frozen Flames**

**By:**_McKenzie Lynn & Mykel Renee_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. So far... _**

_**Oh. Neither does my sister. =D HOWEVER! If Zuko ever goes up for grabs, don't even bother. HE'S MINE!**  
_

**Chapter (1)**

**I need help, but please don't send the avatar… he hasn't come because I asked him not to. My captor is the banished prince of the fire nation, and has been hunting the avatar for a long time. He only keeps me, I believe, in hopes that the avatar will come to my rescue. But that won't happen.**

**I'm afraid I don't know where we are, or where we're going, only that we're on water. I would try to bend it, but I'm nothing compared to a whole ship of firebenders, so I'm simply going to wait… and hope. ****To whoever this letter finds, I am Katara of the Water Tribe.**

**I've got to go. He's coming. **

I sat back in my seat, suddenly drained, and threw a bottle out of my window. I could hear the prince mumbling and pacing outside my door. He sounded furious. Suddenly, the mumbling stopped and I heard him walk away. I sighed in relief, looking longingly out the window and silently praying that someone would find me.

*flashback*

"Hey, Toph, I'm going to get some fire wood, ok?" I whispered, sparing a glance at the sleeping avatar and my brother. We had seen Zuko on this island earlier and Sokka and Aang didn't want anyone going out alone, "especially a girl," as Sokka had so graceful put it. I rolled my eyes. Zuko had probably left the island after being defeated, and thought that we had too. And even if he hadn't, there was no way he'd find us here. I looked around at the dark cave that Sokka was snoring loudly in. Toph giggled as Momo pounced between Aang and Sokka, trying to wake them up. Of course, he wouldn't. They were sleeping like the dead… it had been a long day. "Toph?" I whispered again, not sure if she'd heard me the first time.

An exasperated sigh came from the earthbender's place. "Yeah, whatever, princess," was her haughty reply. I smiled, and stepped out of the cave into the dark forest.

After a while of walking, the sounds of the night began to get to me. Every little sound I heard was potentially a Saber-tooth moose-lion about to attack. I cringed at the thought, and kept walking. "Don't be silly, Katara," I whispered to myself "Saber-tooth moose-lions are all asleep by now!" I heard a stick crack behind me, and whirled around. There was nothing to be seen. I stood like that for a second, squinting in the darkness, until I finally gave up, shaking my head. "Something's wrong with me. Stupid saber-tooth moose-lions…" I turned back to my work, feeling silly. "Why do they have to be so mean?" A deep chuckle rolled from behind me, and I turned around again, startled. A blast of fire flew above my head. I looked up at the half moon and gasped. _Firebenders? I can't fight them by myself!_ I frantically searched the forest for even a puddle of water, silently cursing myself for leaving my pouch in the cave, but that was before I saw who I was up against. "Zuko…" I breathed, seemingly frozen to the ground. The banished prince smirked, looking pleased with himself.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite water tribe peasant." He took a step closer to me, grabbing my wrists and pulling them behind me. "Why would the avatar allow you to be out all by yourself?" His breath rushed past my head in gusts, and I became lightheaded.

"He… He wouldn't. I snuck out." I replied. The prince snorted, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Really? That's wonderful. How about you show me where your avatar is hiding and you won't have to sneak around anymore." My breath caught. I stared at his scar, thinking it must be painful. What had he said? His face was too close, his breath too hot. His voice was too…

Suddenly, my mind cleared. If Zuko had to take me with him, he would never find Aang. I felt fear leave my body and replace itself with the leavings of an epiphany. I smirked at the prince, and forced myself to do the one thing I knew would get me onto his ship. I passed out.


	2. Comply!

**Chapter (2)**

**Author's Note: **Okay, you know that part in the last chapter where Katara just... passed out? AT WILL?

...

I'm sorry. =[ Actually, it IS possible to pass out when you want, but most methods are pretty dangerous and take somewhere between five minutes and... A LONG time. Also, I didn't realize until I posted that first chapter how short these chapters really are. So forgive me for the delay that will no doubt come... I'm having to throw out two of my chapters at a time, and it takes longer to write. ALSO! Just ahead, another POV for Katara will come up. I'm sorry that she sounds confused. =/ I'm also sorry that the beginning is cheesy.

Now I'm done apologizing! I really loved writing for Zuko. Yay for unexplainable rage and faulty logistics! YES! Haha. Kay done now.

Oh wait.

Thanks for the reviews last time, guys! Keep them coming. And if you think the story should be going different directions, just say so, kay? No promises that I'll change it. Pretty hard willed that way. But I haven't written anything after this yet, soooo... ;] My direction could be altered that way.

OKAYILOVEYOUBYEBYE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. Ain't that just a bucket o' plumbs? =[

**[Zuko's POV]**

She just stood there, she must have been afraid. Those big eyes were frozen in fear, until they had lighted. My grip on her arms loosened in my confusion as I watched a smirk play on her lips, a terrifying look of awareness filling her entire face. I was utterly surprised when she suddenly passed out. For some reason, the look on her face had me under the impression that she had drawn strength from something and was about to attack. I stared down at the lump of blue on the ground and sighed. Should I take her with me or leave her here? If she was on this island, so was the avatar and she probably knew where he was, and where he was going next. I bent down and heaved her over my shoulder, back to my ship.

As I walked, I pondered over why she had been out in the first place. Why did she leave the safety she held in her friends? She knew I was here; we'd fought less than a week ago. I drew in a sharp breath, remembering my defeat and felt my inner flame burn brighter. She _would_ tell me where the avatar was, or pay the consequences. I stood with a resolution, promising myself that this time I would win. A guard knocked on my door and I turned with a growl to the sound. "What?" The guard took a weary step inside and bowed to me.

"She's awake, sir." I nodded.

*****

Four hours later, I sat with uncle for tea. "Ugh!" Uncle was, of course, lecturing me about yelling during his Tea Time. I stood up, and pointed down at the old general. "I wouldn't _be_ yelling if you would just do as I ask!" He shook his head, stubborn as usual.

"No, Zuko, I'm not going to fight your battles for you. Now let's not ruin this tea with bad energy. Drink." He smiled kindly up at me, apparently expecting me to do as he asked. I felt the air around me grow warmer and my eyes narrowed into slits.

"You know, Uncle, I can take away all of your tea just as easily as I have given it to you." Uncle paled, and looked longingly down at his tea.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would." I smirked, knowing I had won. "So, Uncle, will you talk to the girl?" With a weary sigh, my Uncle nodded. I sat back down and took a sip of my tea. "Good."

**[Katara's POV]**

I paced around the fire nation prison, trying to sort my thoughts; to remember why I was here. "Okay, I passed out, and he brought me here. But why did he choose me? Sokka would have been easier to handle, he's not a bender." I paused and stared at my feet, trying to make sense of the prince's decision. A light snapped in my head, and I continued pacing. "Of course, I was the only one out of the cave, the first person he saw. What does he want with me?" My eyes wandered sadly to the cot beside me. "Aang." I heard a door creep open, and a guard escorted an old man into my cell. He looked me up and down, before sitting on my cot.

"Hello, child, I'm General Iroh." I straightened, and stood in front of the man, feeling pity. How could even Zuko be so cruel as to imprison a harmless old man?

"Oh, um, hi, General, I'm Katara. Are you a prisoner, too?" I smiled down at him, trying to be comforting. He chuckled and patted the cot beside him, and I sat beside him.

"You can call me Uncle Iroh, and no I'm not a prisoner. I'm Prince Zuko's uncle." I stood up with a start and glared at him.

"Why are you here? I'm not going to tell you where Aa... The Avatar is, you can just forget that. And tell _Prince Zuko _the same." I felt the sarcasm dripping from my voice as I said Zuko's name.

"Of course not, Katara, I didn't expect that you would. You're a strong minded girl, much like the prince himself. I just came down to see that the prince was treating you well." Iroh looked distastefully around the cell. "Well enough, I suppose, but nothing to get excited about." He held a hand out to me. "Would you like a better room?" I hesitated for a second. What if it was a trap? Iroh… Uncle Iroh didn't seem like the kind of person who would do anything so cruel, but he was related to Zuko. I looked up into the kind old man's face and nodded. I would be safe with him. He grabbed my hand and opened the cell door, chattering as we walked. "Oh, I'm so relieved you decided to move. I really didn't want to go down there every time I needed to speak to you." He pointed behind us, and I nodded. I followed the old man through halls, past guards and servants, until we finally stopped in a hallway full of doors. I stared at the door at the very end of the hall, wondering if it belonged to Zuko and if he was in there. Following my gaze, Uncle Iroh nodded. "That's Zuko's room. He's not in there right now." I sighed in relief and walked inside the room that Iroh had just opened up. When I looked up, I gasped.

If the room hadn't been so obviously… fire nation, it would have been beautiful. Everything in the room looked soft and expensive, things that I had never dreamed of. I ran my hand across the silk sheets on the bed, tracing the neat designs on the desk with my fingers. Iroh nodded at the wardrobe that I had apparently missed upon entering. "There are some clothes in there, though I don't know if they will fit you. And, I'm sorry, but they're all fire nation drab, too." I nodded, and bowed to the General.

"Thank you, Uncle Iroh." Iroh returned my bow, and was about to leave, when he suddenly turned back to me.

"Katara, would you like to join me for tea this afternoon?"

I was about to agree, feeling very lucky to have tea offered in my beautiful little prison, until I remembered Zuko. "Won't that get you in trouble with your nephew?"

Iroh chuckled. "It would if he found out. How about we keep it just between the two of us?"

I giggled and nodded. "I'd love to, Uncle Iroh."

"He'll probably find us, you know."

A grin spread across my face, and I couldn't help but laugh, more than a giggle this time. "Yeah, I know. That should be fun."

*****

A few hours later, Uncle and I were drinking tea, patiently waiting to be "caught" by the prince. When finally I heard him ask a guard just outside the door where Iroh was, I winked at him, and struggled to keep a straight face. Zuko rushed into the room, a panicked look on his face.

"Uncle, I went down to bring the water tribe girl food, and she's was gone. She has…" Zuko looked past his uncle and directly at me. Confusion swallowed his face before realization struck him. "Escaped," he finished. I choked down the laughter that was ready to bubble out of me, and nodded at Iroh.

"Hello, Prince Zuko." He began, formally.

"Yeah, hey, Hotpants."

He flushed at first, then narrowed his eyes and growled, nodding at his uncle. "Uncle, we need to talk." Iroh stood calmly, but I could imagine what Zuko would do to him once he was out of everyone's site; he'd done it to my friends a million times before – burns too far gone to heal, threats that kept you up at night, and fearsome battles that you almost didn't make it through. I shoved Zuko against a wall, and placed myself between him and Iroh. I felt the water in the tea surrounding me, and encased the prince in a spiky cage of tea. Outraged, the prince melted the cage away and grabbed my hands, as he had the night he captured me. "You little peasant," he muttered, looking to his uncle for help. "Hold her," he commanded, and I was promptly taken back to my room.

"Iroh, maybe you should just take me back to the cell. Zuko's going to be just as mad if he finds me in here." Uncle ignored me, and instead sat me down on the bed, a little rougher than I was used to from the kind man.

"Why did you do that, Katara? He wasn't going to hurt me. He couldn't even if he wanted to. I need you to be kind to my nephew. I believe that you can change him."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Iroh, I just didn't want you to get hurt. All I've ever known of Zuko is fear and hate. I didn't occur to me that he wouldn't hurt his own family – that you were his family at all. Uncle, you're both so different!" I sighed, playing with the silk on the bed. "I don't think anyone can change him."

"But we are very much the same, Katara. Zuko has much love in his heart, just no one to share it with. He needs to find the avatar because he believes that his family will fulfill his needs, but we both know that they will not. Don't judge him because of what you have known before. Give him a chance."

I nodded. "Okay, Uncle. I'll try."

"That's a good girl." Uncle turned and left me alone in the room.

"I have to leave here," I muttered to myself, just as soon as the door closed. I searched the desk for a pen and paper, and began writing. I knew that Aang wouldn't come to find me; we'd agreed that if anyone were to be lost, except Aang himself, we would continue on our journey without them. We couldn't afford the time. I decided that even now, I didn't regret the decision. The world was more important than I was. I looked down at my now finished letter, and stuffed it in a bottle. Making sure that it was sealed tight, I threw it out the window, and settled back in my seat, listening to the angry prince warring with himself outside of my door.


	3. Escape

**Author's note: OMG, can you ever forgive me? It's been so very long. Between tests, crazy essays (don't take AP US History, for real), and Poetry Out Loud, I've been totally busy. Not to mention writing this other story with my little brother. It's not a fanfic, so it's not coming up here, but it's awesome. Just so you know. It got stuck on a computer that crashed, though, and I've been working really hard to find a way to get it back. Ew, not cool. ANYWAY! No excuses, I'm really sorry that this has taken so long. But I got to write my first dream! Which was really exciting. And I wrote in Zuko's POV. You know I love writing for Zuko. Well, actually, I would rather write in my own POV, developing the ability to fly and becoming adorably charming, so that Zuko wouldn't be able to resist me. And then we do away with all the bad guys and probably Katara, so there's no competition... But that's another day. ;] **

**Um. Oh. In case you guys don't catch on, this part of the story brings us back to where we started in the first chapter. Flashback officially over. =] Glad it is, too. This chapter was pretty hard to write when I got to the part that's pretty much just repeating itself, because I couldn't remember what I had put in there, and what I just thought was a good idea. The dream was pretty crazy at first, too, because I couldn't remember exactly what Zuko had said when his dad attacked me. In the end, I had to settle for just one line from the actual show, and guess on the rest. SORRY! **

**OKAY, ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the story. I only dream that I do. I do, however, own Zuko's bed-head look. You guys can't see it, but my imagination can, and let me tell you, it's amazing.

**=]  
**

Chapter (3)

[Zuko's POV]

I stood in the tea room, fuming at the puddles of melted tea surrounding me. How dare she? In my own ship, she showed absolutely no respect for me, left her cell, then _attacked_ me! I kicked the ground. "I didn't even do anything to her," I mumbled, choosing to ignore the obvious boyish-quality of my voice. I hated when my voice lost its ferocity, and I had found that recently when I'm alone, left with my memories and thoughts of Katara, it took on an almost boyish charm. _Charm?_ That's not a suitable quality for a banished prince. Not one for the honorable Prince Zuko at all, banished or otherwise. After staring at the mess surrounding me for a while longer, I decided to head down to my room, intending to get some well deserved sleep.

I saw, as I turned the corner leading to my room, Uncle disappear behind the door next to mine, roughly pulling Katara behind him. I recognized the look on his face with a satisfied sense of pride. It was a look that could only come from utter will. It was a look that only someone who had experienced such hard times as my uncle and I held. Determination. Relentless determination. At first, I was merely proud and surprised to see the look on my Uncle's usually serene face. Despite his troubles, my Uncle seemed have found peace in life, and it was a rare occasion when he took on the same look that I saw on my own face in the mirror every day. It wasn't until I sank back around the corner, leaning against the wall, that I noticed that the room Uncle had entered wasn't his own, but a guest room reserved for the highest ranking officers in the royal navy. The Most suitably made for the travelling royalty themselves. Soon after this realization came the one that should have been my first: he had brought Katara into that room. And for what purpose? What reason could Uncle possibly have for dragging a peasant, especially _that_ peasant, into a room reserved for royalty? I slunk silently down the hallway, and stood in front of the door, listening for any indication of foul-play. I couldn't hear everything that the girl was saying, couldn't hear uncle at all, but what I heard worried me. "…Uncle… Zuko… wouldn't hurt… family… Change him…"

I pulled away from the door as I heard someone approach it, and pretended to be opening my own. What could they possibly be talking about? Who was Katara trying to change? Me? Or her precious Avatar? Uncle stepped out of the room, closing it behind him with a meaningful look pointed at the peasant. I glared at him as he scrambled past me, into his own room. Quickly, I put my ear to Katara's door, listening as hard as I could manage.

"I have to leave here," I heard her say. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to control my temper, feeling the temperature rise around me. I paced outside her door for a while, waiting for her to try to escape. After a few minutes of pacing and mumbling to myself, I realized that if I could hear her talking from outside of the room, she could probably hear my furious mumblings from inside of it. I frowned at the door for a second, annoyed without my own lack of logic, and then sulked to my room, but before I left, I set a guard outside of her door. Just in case.

Finally in my bed, I drifted into a fitful sleep, dreading my dreams before they even reached my mind.

_I sat kneeling before my father, terrified. _Please, _I thought to myself, _Please let him see. Please let this not be happening. _My father stood standing over me, an accusatory finger pointing in my direction. _

"_You _will _learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!" _

_I shuddered under the power of my father's words, and realized in horror that the piercing scream thudding at my ears was coming from my own mouth. A fire ball, hot as the sun, came flying toward my face, and though I tried to shield myself from it, I found myself unable to move, glued to the ground. Right as the piercing heat of my father's wrath hit my face, the scene changed, and I found myself straddling a beautiful girl. The rain fell down all around us as I tried to gather my thoughts. This wasn't part of the dream. It never had been before. I had never actually known it was a dream before, to be completely honest, but I knew this had to be. I looked down at the girl beneath me, and saw the terror in her eyes. Guiltily, I smiled down at her, an apology lying uncomfortably on my tongue, when I realized who the girl was._

"_Katara?!" She was thrashing under me, trying to push me away, looking utterly defenseless. Though I tried to muster up the anger and resentment that should've come my way, seeing the Katara that way left me feeling sore inside. "Shhh," I whispered down to her, trying to calm her down, trying to make her understand that I wouldn't hurt her. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. Don't worry, okay? Shhh." Suddenly, she stopped squirming, and looked up at me with sad eyes. _

"_Zuko, this will never be over. Put away your fears, forget your past, and come with me." She took my hand, and tried to stand, tried to pull me up with her, but I was still holding her down. _

"_What are you talking about?" Finally, I felt a tiny bit of the anger that should've come at the very sight of Katara come back to me. I was about to set her straight, demand answers, take control of this dream world that I knew was mine, when she sighed, and laid down flat. _

"_Look behind you, Zuko." She reached up, and touched my face, traced the scars. I closed my eyes, and the rain disappeared. At first, everywhere her fingers touched tingled, and it felt nice. Then I smelled burnt skin, and I could hear my father's laughter. Her fingers were burning my skin. The laughter rang all around me, and she joined in with my father. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and I was dueling with my father again. I heard him repeat the words that I had dreading hearing every night. I looked up at him helplessly, broken, and tried to close my eyes as the fire ball came rushing toward my face, but it was no use. Just like it happened every time, I was unable to move as my flesh burned, and the scars made themselves tangible. And just as before, my own screaming pulsed in my ears. _

When I woke up wet, with Katara trapped under me, I thought that my dream had started over and I couldn't help but smile shyly down at her. Her fingers came up toward my face, and as I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the sting of her hands, I stiffened.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed, squirming under my weight, "Get off, get off! You're crazy, let me go!" I opened my eyes to see a frantic Katara desperately trying to gather water from around her, and promptly felt the sting of her whip on my back. I jumped off of her, confused. My room seemed especially small with her in it.

"What are you doing in my room, peasant?" I snapped at her, feeling awkward about my rudeness. It seemed natural, after that dream, to be only kind to her. I could feel the longing to touch her, to make her trust me pulsing under my skin, but I only trudged sleepily and angrily off the floor, and pointed a finger at her. "You're supposed to be locked up, not in a royal room, and especially not in _my_ room."

She scoffed at me, looking disgusted. "You were screaming! I just came in here to make sure you were okay. How was I to know you would freak out like that?"

I gasped, trying to look outraged. "That was no scream! It was a battle cry! You woke me from my glorious victory, girl, and I won't have you doing it again."

She smirked, apparently catching my bluff, "No, father, no!" she mimicked, bending the water out of her hair, "You were having a nightmare. And you were screaming. I save you, and you tackle me. Obviously you're not Prince Charming."

"Well… Well…" I sputtered, my mind reeling. I couldn't be wrong. "Throwing water at someone is no way to wake them up, especially if they're having a bad dream. Have you no manners?"

"Your blankets were on fire! Do you want to die? Is that what you want?" I watched her surprise as the words left her mouth, seeing her eyes try to push them back inside of her. This was something she wanted to be left unsaid. Why would she be so sensitive?

"No." I answered coldly.

Her mouth opened, and then closed as the meaning of her statement settled in the air. "Well, neither do I."

As Katara walked out of the room, I sat back on the bed, trying to decipher her words, both from my dream and after my rude awakening. She seemed to be a more complex person than I had guessed.

"G'night, Uncle," I heard her say as she closed the door behind her. I caught a glimpse of his face, and saw the determination I had witnessed earlier in the day still there, but in a different form. More like he had just won a small victory.

"What are you up to, Uncle?" I mumbled to myself, as I fell asleep, this time into a peaceful and dreamless one. It had been a long day, a long night, and I was happy to see it go.


	4. Magic

**Author's Note: YES! YEEEEES! Why am I so amazing? It just suddenly occurred to me to write for Iroh, and now my whole brain is shining. I have no idea where this story is going right now. But it's summertime now, and with no creative output left after being deserted by my AP English class, I guess I'll start back to work on this thing. Anyway, let's delve into Iroh's mind, why don't we? Let's see if he's just as wise in his mind, or if privately, he's the jolly tea fanatic that we all know and love. =]**

Iroh's POV

Many people hated the lack of privacy that living in a ship could lead to, but I had learned to appreciate it. Even the stealthiest of soldiers' movements were carried in echoes through the corridors, and sound flowed even through the walls only barely muffled. I lay gingerly on my bed, letting my old bones settle slowly, and waited for the two teenagers across in rooms directly across from mine to make magic happen.

"I have to get out of here," Katara's whisper came, not an easily audible remark, but an expected one; then, Zuko's angry footsteps pounding just outside, presumably in front of Katara's door. I sighed, waiting for Zuko to realize that the Water Tribe girl could hear his footsteps outside her door just as easily as he could hear her frantic whispers outside of it. Zuko would one day be a very wise man, I was sure of it, but anger got in his way. He had a strong heart, and his inner fire burned in a ferocious rage, but it was tainted by the emotions that fueled it, and they made him weak. The pacing outside suddenly stopped, and I smiled to myself as I heard Zuko's door close gently. All was quiet. I settled more comfortably in my bed, and closed my eyes. Magic would surely happen tonight, but I couldn't lose my sleep to wait for it. Tomorrow would be a hard day, and it wouldn't be wise to face it unprepared. Soon, I was asleep.

"_Father! Father! Come look, see what I can do!" Lu Ten ran toward me, juggling fire. "I practiced a lot, and I can do it. Watch this!" With a look of concentration so deep it brought a chuckle bubbling out of my throat, Lu Ten formed a covering of fire around his hand. He looked up at me, beaming. "It doesn't hurt, but it's hard to do. I bet you can't do it yet." He patted my arm solemnly as the fire dissolved from his hand, "Don't worry, one day you'll be able to."_

_I nodded to the boy, and bowed with respect, unable to find my voice to offer any other kind of congratulations. He raced to the Turtle duck pond to show my brother his new trick, and was promptly shooed away. Not one to be put down so easily, he grinned, and came rushing at me once again, crouching in his run in an anticipated tackle. I braced myself for the boy's advance, but silent was unable to get a stable stance as laughter rolled over my body. _

"_Lu Ten! MOVE!" I looked about me, only to find myself at the walls of Ba Sing Se, scuttling hurriedly toward my son. Another soldier, one whose face I didn't recognize, yelled desperately for my only son to get out of the way. Lu Ten appeared to be injured, and was being unmercifully attacked by an apparently talented Earthbender. "Just get out of the way! I'll finish him, get yourself some help," as the soldier rushed to save my son – my only, most valiant son – I knew that Lu Ten would never give up. I scrambled forward, waving to the Earthbender, hoping to draw his attention to me, hoping that he would realize that I was the one in charge and attack me instead. I tried to yell to him, but found that I had no voice. I'd had no voice for a long time. Anger contorted my son's features as he fought off the Earthbender. And then, Lu Ten was transformed, and the same contortions lain on the face of someone just as precious, my nephew, Zuko. He fought against his sister, his father, his whole family, but he was hurt. They had injured him. A Water Bender, Katara, rushed to his aid, begging him to move on, to let her finish the job for him, but he was devoted to the cause. I saw the scene through Zuko's eyes, and knew that what he saw was different than the reality. His eyes saw the Avatar and his team advancing on him, trying to steal away his honor, and his sister coaxing him toward home. Azula, traitorous beast as she was, Zuko saw as family, and for her – for his family and his honor – came to his knees. Then it was a battle between Lu Ten and the Earthbender again in an unjust war that I knew would lead to unjust deaths. I watched desperately as Lu Ten bowed in my direction, anger still marring his features. Then he was smiling gently to me, "One day you'll be able to do this too, Father. To sacrifice everything like I have for you." He was slain. I ran to my son, and help his head in my arms. Finally, I found my voice. And finally, I could tell him that I loved him, that I was proud of him, and that I would make this war end. That I understood it was unjust. I opened my mouth, ready to pour my heart out to the body that once held my son's soul. _

"No, father please!" I sat up with a start as the sound of Zuko's screaming, pleading finally reached my ears. I frowned, having once again failed to have explained myself to my son, but quickly sat up with my head against the wall behind me once again, anticipating the soon-to-come magic of the night. The night that held a full moon, that would make the Waterbender more powerful, whether she was aware of that or not, and that would be the first step in saving my nephew's life. A door was heard opening and slamming shut. Katara. Then, another door opened, and the screaming abruptly stopped. A small shriek came from a surprised Katara, and then it was still. Magic. It was coming. I closed my eyes and let the voices drone on.

"Zuko! Get off, get off! You're crazy, let me go"

"What are you doing in my room, peasant? You're supposed to be locked up, not in a royal room, and especially not in _my_ room."

"You were screaming! I just came in here to make sure you were okay. How was I to know you would freak out like that?"

"That was no scream! It was a battle cry! You woke me from my glorious victory, girl, and I won't have you doing it again."

"No, father, no! You were having a nightmare. And you were screaming. I save you, and you tackle me. Obviously you're not Prince Charming.

The teens argued, as I knew they would, and I stepped out into the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of my nephew at the end of this encounter. My bed creaked, and I couldn't hear what the two were saying for a while, but I didn't miss much. When I stepped outside of my room, it was quiet, and the air was edgy. I wondered if what I had missed might've been important out of all. Then, Zuko's voice broke out, quietly and coldly once again.

"No."

Tense, quiet.

"Well, neither do I."

Katara quietly slipped out of the room, glancing with surprise toward my confused face. "G'night, Uncle," she muttered, then shrugged, offering my a small smile. Magic. A triumphant smile lit up my face, and I waved a goodnight to her.

Before she closed the door, I peeked at Zuko's face. Every ounce of the turmoil reeling inside of him was easily visible on his face. Confusion somehow mixed with clarity; a deep hatred mixed with what could only be absolute adoration; fear mixed with the confidence that always surrounded Zuko's demanding form. The emotions quickly melted from his face, leaving it blank, and as the door closed, he muttered quietly to himself. "What are you up to, Uncle?" The smile on my face widened until my cheeks ached. Magic.


	5. You're Welcome

**Author's Note: Haha. Oops, forgot a disclaimer on my last posts, and maybe ones before that. SOOOOO, just for the past, future, present, I own nothing. =] Oh. The nice little softie moment between Zuko and Katara was at first supposed to be Katara all rude and slamming the door in Zuko's face, and then Zuko all mad, but after writing the rest of the chapter, I've decided that it's time to make them both a little more civil for once. Admittedly, that was a LOT more civil, but whatever. =] **

Zuko's POV

After the events of the night before, I slept peacefully and heavily, but not for long. I woke up even before the sun the following morning, and struggled to put my mind at rest once again, but to no avail. Uncle's face the night before, the triumph that had shown on it kept me up until the sky began brightening as a result of the advance of sunrise. I decided to lie down in bed for a while longer and let my mind run a little more. I expected that if I allowed my thoughts to finish their course, I would come across some sort of revelation as a reward for my patience. That's just how the Universe worked – give a little, get a little. It was about balance, according to my Uncle.

As my thoughts trailed toward Katara, and what she had to do with my Uncle's little plan, my senses expanded – a cautionary habit that had never resulted in anything but good things – and that's when I heard the Waterbender next door mumbling and pacing about in her room. _Hm,_ I thought, _she's up early._ I listened hard, trying to understand what she was saying or figure out what she was doing, but she was moving quietly and her soft words caught under her breath, leaving my clueless. I stood, and as I began dressing, I heard her twist the knob on her door. My eyes widened and I rushed out of my room to stop what was obviously an escape attempt.

The door was still closed, and I looked down the hallway to check that she hadn't already left, then ripped open the door, only to find a stunned Katara standing in front of her desk with a balled up piece of paper in her hand. She dropped the ball in the trash, then turned her attention to giving me the most intense glare that she could muster up. She folded her arms over her chest, then, wearily, dropped the vicious look on her face and sighed.

"What do you want, Zuko? I'm busy, and honestly, I'm not in the mood to deal with your paranoia. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I don't have anywhere to go." I felt my cheeks flush as the realization of my misplaced anger settled on me. She watched me sputter, trying to think of a decent apology, and decided to save me the trouble. "If that's all, I'll be getting back to my work now." She gently ushered me to the door, but paused before closing it. "Thank you for your… concern." She smiled weakly, and I found myself returning her smile, if only because of the irony of her statement. Then, as I was about to answer her, she pushed the door closed.

"You're welcome," I whispered, pressing my lips close to the door, not knowing whether or not I wanted her to hear me. I stood outside of her room for a moment longer, then returned to my own room so that I could dress and then check up on my crew.

As a wandered the halls, I felt a growing pride in my own kindness. Instead of being angry at Katara, as only yesterday I would've been, I was kind to her. I was nothing like Azula, even if we were family. When I secured my honor, I was going to be the best Fire Lord that the Fire Nation had ever upheld. I smiled, and quickened my pace on the way to breakfast. I was hungry after all of the travels around the ship and was anxious to talk to Uncle about my morning. Needless to say, I was completely flabbergasted to find Katara standing on a table screaming when I walked into the dining area. All I had been thinking of disappeared as she pointed to the ground screaming "Kill it! Kill it!" and a little bug crawled from beneath her table and scuttled in my direction. I stared blankly at the supposed water tribe warrior as she motioned frantically for me to move out of the way. "Run, Zuko, it's headed right for you!" I double over in laughter. Above my hysteria, gnashing was heard. A small serpent sprung from under the table and slithered toward the little bug – no, toward me! Again, a terrified screech came from Katara, and she seemed to be trying to will the horrible serpent away with her mind. "Get out of the way, Zuko! Don't let it get you." Though the serpent was small, its appearance alone was enough to broadcast its dangers. It looked like a much smaller version of the Unagi except with none of the color and a bite that wasn't crushing, but toxic. My laughs stopped short when the snake curled up and hurled itself upward, aiming for my face. When it was only inches away, it stopped dead in the air and hovered for a second before falling suddenly, dead and bloodied. Everyone gasped as the tiny creature landed with a thud, and Katara let out a deep exhalation, looking defeated. She stepped down from the table and wavered when she stood straight. My Uncle grabbed her by the elbow and helped her to steady herself.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Uncle asked her.

"I…" Katara closed her eyes tight and balled up her fists, flinching visibly when tears escaped her lids. "I promised Aang that I would never do that again." Standing as straight as strong as she could manage, she allowed Uncle to pull her out of the room. I felt great pity with her as my crew whispered rumors of fabled Blood Benders and their evil. Every time one of the insults reached her ears, her grip broke a little, until when she was finally out of their sights, she slumped against the wall, unable to hold herself together anymore.

Uncle stood by her for a second, before turning to stare at me, hidden meaning flowing across his face in a mass of unreadable emotion. I stepped forward, and turned to my men, who were still whispering and gossiping like women.

"Men!" They all turned their attention toward me, instantly finding their place once again. "Get back to work. Breakfast is over." Quietly and dutifully, they shuffled out of the room, with only a few glances in the direction that Katara had left. When the room was empty again, I rushed to my Uncle's aid. He nodded down at Katara, still slumped on the ground, shaking softly as tears ran down her face. Uncle patted my shoulder, looking wise as ever, and padded quietly to his room. Reluctantly, I slid down the wall and sat down beside Katara. Not sure what to say, I decided to get the obvious out of the way, even despite my gut telling me that it was a bad idea and would only make her more vicious toward me than ever.

"Katara… What did you do?"

She stiffened, either previously unaware of my presence, or not expecting me to speak, and balled her fists up again. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, and grabbed her hair in her fists, pulling herself in as tightly as she could manage. "Have you ever heard of Blood Bending?" came her muffled and broken voice.

At first I only nodded, then seeing her body so tightly curled up, voiced my answer aloud, "Yes. It's supposed to be a fire nation secret. There are rumors of a young water bender who escaped…" A soldier walked down the hall past us, noticeably slowing down as he passed us, trying to catch a glimpse of our conversation. I had thought impossible, but when I glanced back down at Katara, she had pulled herself into an even tighter ball. As I knew she would, Katara flinched when I touched her, but didn't pull away. "Let's go somewhere a little more private," I whispered, watching the retreating soldier. She didn't speak, but followed me down the hall to her room, and stepped in before me when I opened the door for her. When she settled leaning against the wall on her bed, I sat on the floor in front of her and continued my story. "There are rumors of a young water bender who escaped a Fire Nation prison by learning to control the soldiers through the water in their blood. Of course, no official confirmation has been made, never will be made, but many believe the story is true." I looked over Katara closely, trying to read her expression and judge her answer. "Is it true? Did you kill that thing by controlling its blood." Katara's eyes widened, then closed. She nodded.

"Yes, it's all true. I met her once, the water bender who did it, and she taught me her secrets. She showed me how to pull water out of the air or plants, and how to reach inside of someone and feel their blood, and control them with it." She glanced in my direction, seeming confused by her own openness with me, but told me the rest anyway, despite the sure fact that they must've been secrets held dear to her. "You know that water benders are stronger during a full moon," she said as a small smile escaped the sorrowful waves following off of her, "and blood bending can only be performed during one. I'm not sure why I could do it just now. It shouldn't have been possible during the moon's phase right now, not during daylight at all. I was just so afraid for you." She chuckled darkly, letting the irony settle in. The captive saving the life of the captor; finding incredible power for the sake of someone who only causes pain. I nodded, signaling that I saw it to. As the little smile left over from her laugh melted away, her eyes began to water again, and suddenly she was sobbing.

"I made a promise to myself and to Aang! I was never going to blood bend again. It's an evil thing, and only an evil person could find a reason to use it." She scoffed, "For all I know, only evil people can use it at all! And I seem to be able to do it especially well." Her voice choked off for a second, and she buried her head in her pillow, shaking uncontrollably, "Why did I break my promise for you? Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, determined to take away everything that I love. The man who wants to end the world for me, and I betray Aang to save you. I'm worthless. I don't deserve him." I carefully stood, and watched her cry and rant for a few moments more, then pulled her into a hug. Her cries stopped, overtaken by the shock felt by both of us, and then continued again as she grabbed fistfuls of my shirt and soaked my chest with tears. It was a few minutes before her crying finally slowed, and she pulled away from me, looking ashamed.

"Thank you." She whispered, and lay down on her bed, curling herself tightly in. I sighed, trying to find myself in the confusion of the day's events, and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind me. For the second time that day, whispered an almost silent "you're welcome" with my lips pressed against her door, and walked away not knowing if I wanted her to hear or not. As I turned toward my own room, I spied Uncle with a tray of tea, and was happy to see that Katara would have someone to comfort her in ways that she wouldn't find in the world unless she was back with her family.

Katara's POV

As Iroh left the room, I took a sip of my tea, and felt the warmth of it bring wholeness back to my soul. I leaned against the wall, and tried to listen to the world, but could only hear Zuko and Uncle whispering softly in the hall.

"Uncle, we have to let her go."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't want her to be unhappy, and she will be here."

"What about your Avatar?"

"I will find my own way to him. She will obviously never lead us there, and perhaps… Perhaps…"

There was a pause in the conversation, and I took another sip of my tea, still listening hard for the sound of the world. Zuko sighed.

"I know it's not like me, Uncle. But she's changed things. Next time we come across one of the Avatar's little friends, we're going to leave her with them, and then let her be happy. That's all I can give to her."

"I understand, nephew. You've made a wise decision. Here, take some tea and take a break. You need to relax."

"I have work to do. Please help the water tr… Katara to get her things ready. I'll tell the men to prepare to dock."

It was at that moment that I finally heard the sound of the world. Of bells, and haggling, and water swishing against wood and land, and children laughing. I sunk deep into my bed and tried to memorize every sound that the world was offering me, and thanked the spirits for their guidance. I was going home.


	6. Decisions

**Author's Note: **Yeah, yeah, I don't own anything. Whatever. Okay, I know I usually write in one or two POV's per chapter, and maybe it was a little much this time. I might've split it up into two chapters, but what I had in mind for THIS chapter at first, I'm actually splitting into two anyway, and I really don't want to split that one chapter into THREE chapters, soooo sorry! =D Alsoooo, I'm pretty proud of myself because my chapters are getting longer! My last chapter was twice the length that they usually are, and this one's a little longer! =] Maybe someday, they'll be the actual length that chapters are supposed to be instead of just four measly pages on Word. Haha. But whatever. I loved writing this Chap because I got to write for EVERYONE. Oh, and should I write a chapter for what is going on with the gAang? Pro'lly not, after this chapter. But let me know in the reviews, kay? ILOVEYOU! THANKSFORREADING! =]]

Zuko's POV

After all of the day's work and a decent night's sleep, all of my nobility the day before seemed ridiculous. It's not that my feelings toward Katara had changed, I still wanted her to be happy, but with a new day came the hope of new possibilities, and I wanted her to be happy _here_ with _me._ When I had seen her with Uncle earlier in the day, she informed me that she was all packed and ready to go. Uncle smiled, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to see her go, either. I only snorted when she smiled expectantly at me, and hinted about how little time there was until we docked. "You think we would just drop you off in any old town? I'm only letting you go if I happen to see any of the Avatar's friends. It isn't likely that we would meet them so soon."

At this realization, her smile faltered a little, but Katara never was one to give up hope so easily. She nodded enthusiastically. "I know, I know. But I'll always be ready when we see them. And, if I don't get a chance to say goodbye," she paused, glancing briefly at Uncle, "I just wanted to thank you. I didn't expect all of you to be so kind." In true fire nation fashion, she bowed to me, with the fist of one hand pressed against the palm of the other. I returned her bow and nodded, left speechless and completely torn. How could I take her happiness away from her? But how could I bear to just let her go? Instead of dwelling on these problems any longer, I only turned to Uncle.

"We'll be docking soon. I know you like to replenish your supplies at these little village shops." I nodded at Katara, "She can come, too. She's been wearing the same clothes for a while now. It might do her well to get a new one." Instantly, a gleam sparked in the eyes of both of my companions. Katara clasped her hands together, literally jumping for joy, and Iroh started with his jovial laugh. Apparently, the two of them were in desperate need of a shopping trip. I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I will accompany you, if only for protection." Katara straightened, her expression turning serious.

"Of course you will. Because there's no way that this Master Waterbender and the Dragon of the West could possibly handle themselves against overzealous hagglers and pesky village thieves." She giggled, and patted Iroh's shoulder pitifully as he hunched over like a withered old man. "Ah, Zuko, you're as bad as Sokka sometimes." Then, after only mentioning her brother's name, she was giddy with excitement once again. "Oh, I can't want to see them again!" She bounced forward, dragging my Uncle behind her, presumably to prepare for their little outing. Similarly, I went to settle the ship's attendance and get the appropriate funds for what was sure to be a very expensive venture.

Katara's POV

As I bounced about the ship with Iroh in tow, my mind excitedly chanted their names. "Okay, Iroh, we have to look good today." _Not important. Aang. Sokka. _"After all of this time on a ship full of men, this trip is going to be amazing." _Toph. Suki. _"I cannot wait to finally be seeing something other than gray metal against blue." _Dearest to my heart. Aang. Sokka. _"It's almost unbearable to see so many shades of blue." _A laugh. Toph. Suki. Zuko. Zuko. _"And I'm from the water tribe! Blue is my color!" _Laugh again. Aang. Sokka. Toph. Suki. Zuko. Zuko. Iroh. Zuko. _ I stopped short. Zuko? No, no, that's who I'm escaping from. I can understand Iroh. His kindness has shown no bounds, but Zuko? My mouth slumped down into a frown, and the excitement drained from my body. From the corner of my eye, I could see Iroh watching me carefully, not fully concealing a smile, the gleam in his eye unmistakable. "Uh… um… I need… to… Why don't you…" Giving up on any hope of hiding his smile any longer, Iroh unleashed a grin that seemed like victory dancing across his face (A/N: I'm sorry. Victory Dance? I can't help myself. ROFL.).

"Get dressed myself and give you a little privacy? Anything for you, Katara." He squeezed my hand before practically bubbling back to his room.

I nodded glumly at his back, then to my own room retreated. Now, and in all of the most trying times, I would look to Aang for guidance. I could never actually solve any problems with Sokka's help, but he would always make me feel better. Toph, young and seemingly careless, held more wisdom than anyone her age should ever be able to grasp, and in her own sarcastic little way, was often the answer to any problem. Suki, a warrior, but also a woman, often helped me to better understand myself in ways that I couldn't see alone. Even here, Iroh served as a stronghold that kept me from insanity and was a dear friend to me. But none of these people could help me make the decision I had to now. Each with their own prejudices would make obvious and greedy decisions, not even considering any other position, if only because they didn't _know _the other people. How could I live without my brother and Aang? The rest of the group, who are all like family to me now?

I hate the direction that my mind goes when I think of leaving, though. I hate the way my mind begins a desperate panic when I think of giving up Iroh. I hate the way my heart pulls, already breaking, when I try to imagine leaving Zuko. I didn't even know that I loved him before now, but it's obvious that I do. I love him more than words can say. But what about Aang? I love him, too. I can't love two men. I can't have two lives. If I leave the Avatar and let him save the world alone, will I be aiding the enemy? If I go and stay with Aang, will I be promising the death of Zuko? Either way, I can't help the aching in my heart that tells me that the man I choose will result in the death of the other. I guess it all comes down to me versus the world. Who do I love more? More importantly, who would the world benefit most from me being with? I don't know. But, as Zuko said, we have plenty of time to think it over. It could be many months before we come across any of my friends. I'll think about this later.

I restored the smile to my face, feeling the weight lift off of my shoulders, if only temporarily, as I realized just how much time I might have. I could have a week, yes, that's true, but I could have forever. Anything could happen. Once again excited, I rushed to find Iroh, not even bothering to make myself beautiful, as I had intended to earlier in the day.

Zuko's POV

I stood nervously outside of Katara's door. The mix of sighs of sadness and exasperation seemed out of place with her previous excitement about the day, and about the future. She had proven to be a very confusing woman. Just as I was about to knock, she wrenched open the door, a look of contentment on her face. One that soon melted away, to be replaced with a gentle… what? I don't know. It was something very tender, though. The small smile playing on her lips. The sparkling of her eyes as her lids drooped slightly. Maybe she was just tired. It didn't matter. I held out my hand to her, trying to be gentlemanly. "Ready to go?" She grabbed my hand, nodding lazily, and I escorted her to the docks, where Iroh was waiting. We stepped off the docks and immediately into the town square, where most probably the majority of the town wandered. Children ran about us, playing games and laughing. Mothers watched laughing lightly as their little ones tugged their skirts, asking for gifts. Shop keepers argued about prices, and the people haggled. One man in particular, a very whiny one, stood before a butcher wearing what appeared to be a fake beard and demanded a much lower price than what the meat was worth. The butcher wore an expression of both outrage and complete confusion as he watched the silly young man wave his arms in the air, screeching about the treatment of heroes. I shook my head pitifully. One day, that man would have to learn the ways of the world, and suffering… I stopped my thought short, placing any emotions that went along with it deep in the depths of my mind, and focused my attention on a boy walking glumly toward the butcher station. His face was covered in shadows, but you could see his wisdom in only the way he moved. It amazed me how, right next to the silly man, could be a child so wise. Just as I was about to walk toward the butcher's shop myself, somehow transfixed on the man and the boy, Katara pulled me forward, running hurriedly after Uncle, who was already stepping into the nearest clothing shop. The look on Katara's face made me smile, and I broke into a sprint alongside her, laughing all the way.

Iroh's POV

The Universe is playing tricks on me. Fate seems to be leading my two young ones into their ultimate destiny very quickly. Neither of them are ready for this decision. There Zuko stands, watching the water tribe boy haggle with a butcher, and then the Avatar himself walks right past my nephew to calm Katara's brother! Sometimes I don't believe the way things happen. Katara had been eyeing a clothing shop, and then, looking disgusted with herself, turned her attention to Zuko. She was about to follow his gaze, and see her brother, and break both our hearts, so I had to intervene. I would surely regret this later. One shouldn't mess with the workings of the Universe. But, I had no choice, and I hurried toward the clothing store, calling jostling Katara softly as I ran. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the direction I was going, and hungrily, she pulled Zuko along with her.

Ah, sweet success! Victory! Whatever the Universe had planned for them now was not the time. To survive their trials, Katara and Zuko would need each other, and this was something they were only beginning to understand. I closed my eyes, desperately urging the Spirits to hear my pleas. _We need time_, my mind whispered. _Please, just give them time. _In no time at all, Katara had found what the shopkeeper claimed to be "authentic water tribe garb," but what was obviously only fire nation designs roughly translated into an ancient water tribe look. It was swathed in blue and beautiful, but nowhere near the soft elegance that came with water tribe apparel. Zuko found her a lovely fire nation outfit, also, one that even royals would envy. I wondered why clothes so beautiful were in such a small town at all, but then, with the proximity to Ba Sing Se, where beauty is held supreme, it can be guessed that much can be gained from such merchandise. Katara tried both on, and they both made her look like a queen. As I'm sure in her heart she couldn't decide whether she would take to her old water tribe ways or embrace life with the fire nation, she remained clueless on which outfit to take. To settle the growing panic sneaking onto her face, Zuko bought her both garments and a pair of shoes to match them. She smiled, happy once again, and accepted the clothes graciously. We lingered in the store for a little longer, picking new clothes for both myself and for Zuko, then headed down to the tea shop to, as Zuko had mentioned before, "replenish" my supplies.

Katara's POV

A clothing store! Ever since my capture, I'd been wearing the same clothes. At camp with my family, at least I had a change of clothes or two to switch between, but here with Zuko and Iroh, I had to wear the same clothes day in and day out, washing them every day. I would hold an infinity of gratitude for just one change of clothes. I looked down at my worn dress, and shuddered, disgusted, then turned to ask Zuko if we could buy me a new dress, but he wasn't paying attention to me. I watched his face for a while, following his emotions perfectly as they flowed from amused, to pitying, to awed. I tried to listen to what he heard without seeing it – to imagine things from his eyes – but could only hear my brother's voice in my mind, haggling outrageously as he always had with anyone with the strength to try and wait him out. I smiled with the memory, then turned my eyes in the direction that Zuko was looking. My mind slowly began to register familiarity, then my thoughts were interrupted. I glanced back at Iroh to see him bounding with purpose toward the clothes shop. Yes! Still holding Zuko's hand, I drug him behind me, running desperately toward the shop. Then my burden was lifted, and Zuko was running beside me, laughing at my urgency. It was an unfamiliar happiness, but bubbled out of me as if I felt it every day. I laughed with him, and ran into the shop, finding Iroh with his eyes closed, his hands outstretched, but pointing in the exact direction of the most beautiful blue dress I had ever seen. Not water tribe, not home, but it was close. And held it close to me, gently hugging the silky dress to my chest, and I knew that I would make the right decision. I knew that in the end, things would always work out. Just as with my family, we had always escaped even the direst of situations, a solution to this particular problem, too, would present itself. When we walked out of the shop, I had gained two new dresses – one of the old, water tribe design, and one of the more modern, fire nation's. And maybe that's how my own life would turn out. Who knew? Anything could happen.


End file.
